Daughter of the gods
by Young Miss Mercurial
Summary: Αναστασία Βικτορια Ήρα εξουσία, daughter of the gods, finds herself tangled with the lives of the demi-gods in Camp Half-blood. The boys all love her, but she tries not to destroy any friendships. Really. Rated T for suggested adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys. I know I promised to write another Loki one, but I am still working on it, I promise. In the meantime, please, accept my offering. This is a fandom whose literature I enjoy.

Daughter of the gods

A fanfiction story

By Brigid Bakin

Started 12/06/2013

Chapter I

Hi, my name is Αναστασία Βικτορια Ήρα εξουσία (Anastasia Victoria Hera Power), why my last name was Power, I have no idea. I woke up on a hill. Don't ask why, but I just did. My eyes fluttered open as I got used to the feeling of being alive. I have hazy memories of time before this, suspended in a shining globe, surrounding by giant beings, but nothing that is clear. I don't know how I woke up as a fully-developed, 16 year old person, but I like it. As I took in my surroundings I noticed I was being held by a handsome young man with jet black hair and almost black eyes. He was pale, very pale and his facial expression was guarded but masked by concern.

"Can I have a mirror?" I croaked. _Ugh, great first impression, Anastasia._ I congratulated myself mentally. I cleared my throat and tried again. This time, my voice flowed out smooth and mellow. Like an ageless being.

"She sounds like the one of the gods." A kid muttered in the background. I threw him a glare and a pretty, blonde haired stormy grey eyed girl winced.

"You glare like Queen Hera." She said.

I cocked my head. "Um, thanks?" I said, raising an eyebrow and the girl winced again.

"Now you look like my mom." She muttered.

I frowned. "If you are quite finished deciding who in Hades' Realm I look like, I would like a mirror!" I spat. But I did not sound to way I wanted to. I sounded too commanding and sure of myself, like a powerful person, not a snappy, annoyed 16 year old. A girl dressed in a color coordinated fuchsia outfit complete with a giant sparkly fuchsia bow in her hair, ran up with a hand mirror that was, big surprise, fuchsia. She smiled shyly and handed it to me, backing away quickly. I nodded my thanks and turned to my mirror, gods, I was stunning. But I kept changing, but after a few seconds they settled down when I thought: _Um, can I just stay looking one way?_ I gasped, I had stunning dark green, captivating eyes and beautiful, gently curling dark auburn hair. The kids were staring at me. A blush rose into my face. I half felt like asking, _What do you see?_ For some reason, I knew that the kids would see something different. A power of Aphrodite. But I could not remember why I had it.

I put the mirror down at looked around. "Nice to meet you." I said, standing up and pushing off the hands of the black haired boy and a tall, tan and muscular boy with dark sea-green eyes and dark brown hair.

He grinned, "Hi. I am Percy Jackson." He said. He acted nonchalant, but I could see everyone respected him. He was a natural leader and I could tell that many things went on behind those almost carelessly casual sea-green eyes than you would think.

I nodded, "Hello." I said. "I am Αναστασία Βικτορια Ήρα εξουσία. But you can call me Anastasia." I guess they could understand the Greek, because the blond, grey eyed girl scowled. I glanced at her. "Sorry?" I said, "Did I say something to offend you?" I asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

She shook her head, seeming to catch the sarcasm. "No, I just don't like your name sake."

I laughed and shook my head. "I must admit, I do not entirely blame you." I said, half whispering. "Will anyone show me around?" I asked looking around at the circle of people. They all glanced around at each other.

The blond stepped up and looked me up and down. "Welcome to camp Half-blood, Anastasia, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This boy here," she said gesturing to the black-eyed boy, "is Nico di Angelo. He is a son of Hades."

Nico nodded, "Hi." He mumbled.

Annabeth shot him a look that said, _Be more hospitable!_ I was good at reading looks. She continued. "The girl that brought you the mirror was Lucy, a daughter of Aphrodite." Lucy smiled and waved. I smiled back. She was a cute little girl with blond hair and huge brown baby eyes that you could not refuse anything to. Annabeth smiled at Lucy, as if her reaction was more pleasing to her. She started to introduce every other camper, but I put up my hand in a commanding sort of way. Annabeth's mouth shut quickly, as if it had been shut by magic.

Percy whistled through his teeth, "Nice. Wish I could do that." He muttered. Annabeth shot him a murderous look. I must have looked surprised that I could do that because she did not seem as annoyed as I thought she would be when she could talk again.

"Now. Come into camp." Annabeth said, gesturing for me to follow her. I nodded and walked up beside her, the other campers following behind us. When I glanced back, I saw a sea of orange shirts. I shook my head and turned to the front. As we passed by a pine tree and entered camp I felt a sense of security come over me.

A centaur trotted up to us. "I am Chiron. Welcome to camp Half-blood." He said smiling. He seemed like a nice guy, I guessed I could trust people here.

I suddenly laughed as I finally remembered a very important part of my existence. "I am no half-blood." I suddenly blurted out, "I am a goddess." _What the heck just happened? _I asked myself. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but then they all gasped and looked above my head, looking confused. I glanced up and saw a sphere hovering above my head. It was white and it had an upside down mountain on it, and on top of the mountain, was a temple that looked like the Parthenon.

Chiron's eyes grew wide. "Not since…" he trailed off, looking very worried. He bent in his front legs in a bow and the rest of the campers followed suit. "Hail, Αναστασία Βικτορια Ήρα εξουσία. Daughter of…" he paused, as if wondering how best to say this, "Daughter of the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I grinned at all the campers kneeling. Then I winced, I heard voices, lots of voices, in my head. The voices of the gods were in my head. Creepy. They were talking about something, but then I heard the words _"This meeting is adjourned."_ And then the voices went silent. I guess I only heard them when they had meetings. That was fine, but just as long as the gods continued to be lazy and idle, I would seldom hear the voices. Which was fine by me. All the campers stood in unison and stared at me. I rolled my eyes, I guessed I would have to get used to the attention.

Annabeth frowned and spoke up. "Chiron, what do you mean a daughter of the gods?" she asked puzzled. Percy looked at her as if he had never seen her confused. Which was not surprising since she was a daughter of Athena. Chiron fidgeted nervously and then looked to me we locked eyes and his eyes gave a clear message: _You need to tell them._ I guess he was not interested in how I was made.

I cleared my throat and all the campers looked to me expectantly. "Well. It is rather complicated. Once every ten thousand years or so, the gods decide that there must be an ultimate child produced by the gods. Yes I know, you are all children of the gods, but this particular child is more powerful than any other child born to a god. Even one of the Big Three." I said with a glance at Nico and Percy. They looked miffed. I would too if I were a son of one of the Big Three getting told by a girl that she was more powerful than I was, even though I had been training for much longer than she has. "No offense." I added. I heard a few snickers, which Nico silenced with a creepy glare. I shook myself, I would have to get used to my Hades part. I continued, "Well, what happens is that they take every god from every corner of the planet, even very minor gods, and they all put a bit of their power into me. The twelve Olympians put more in than the others because they will be watching me the most. I am named for Hera because she is the goddess of marriage, and she is supposedly a great mom." The sky rumbled angrily, and Annabeth grinned, but I ignored them both, and continued. "I have a patron, not Hera, thank the gods." More thunder. "But, of course, all the gods may help me, but my patron is my main guide. My guide put in more of her power than any other god. Which is still not a lot because there are many, many gods." I stopped to take a breath, hoping they were getting it. It did not look hopeful. Except for a few kids, like Annabeth. Which I was not surprised about. "Well, that is pretty much what happens. They just form a human body with their powers." I finished, grinning nervously. Some confused muttering broke out in the mass of kids.

"So where does she sleep?" Lucy called, clearly hoping it could be the Aphrodite cabin. Chiron frowned and glanced at me again, clearly waiting for an answer. Ugh, it seemed guys were always waiting for an answer from a girl. I waited for a moment, consulting my patron in my head. Then I snapped out of it, then blushed as I noticed everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

Percy grinned, "You were talking to yourself." He said.

I nodded, "Get used to it." I snapped, I hated being laughed at. Annabeth punched Percy, _Hera_ she mouthed. I guess she wanted him to behave so Hera would not blast him to pieces because he made fun of me. I rolled my eyes. "Well, my patron says that I may go where I please." I announced. I looked around at the wide eyes of the campers. Clearly, they were not used to it. But Chiron took it in his stride, well, as much of a stride as a half man, half horse could have, and nodded.

One kid called out from the back, "Are we allowed to know your patron."

I shook my head. "Unless I choose to tell you, no, you are not. I don't know why she is not announced, but probably because some people would begin to not like me or listen to me." The kids nodded, clearly disappointed. Around the camp, clouds were gathering. I could tell a storm was coming. Pity, it was such a beautiful day.

Chiron nodded. "It is time for dinner!" he announced. The campers dispersed and went to get ready. He walked over to me, "Well, I am assuming you do not have clothes?" he asked. I frowned. "No. My patron took care of that." I said.

He nodded. "Of course. And where will you be sleeping tonight?" he asked. "We have many cabins to choose from." And, boy, was he right.

I looked around, "Which is the most soothing?" I asked. He gestured to a homey, comfortable looking building. "If you want a deep and quick sleep, I suggest the Hypnos cabin. If you just want peace and soothing noises, I suggest the Poseidon cabin. But the Demeter cabin also has soothing noises and sweet smells." He said. Poseidon, he was the father of Percy. I would like to get to know Percy better.

"The Poseidon cabin." I announced.

He nodded, "And you may eat where you like." He said. I must have looked confused because he added, "Each cabin has their own table for meals." He explained.

I nodded. "I will eat with Percy." I said.

Chiron nodded. "Very well. I will see you at dinner." he turned away and started back towards a large house.

I sighed, and turned to the Poseidon cabin, hoping my patron did not choose anything ridiculous for my clothes. But, knowing my luck, she would. I stepped into the Poseidon cabin and breathed in. Chiron was right, this was beautiful. A small fountain tinkled in the background and the walls were decorated with different scenes. The smell of the salty sea air and cool breezes wafted around to cabin. I chose a top bunk that looked like it was above Percy's. I grinned, as I climbed the ladder to the top bunk, I saw a hot pink duffel bag sitting on my bed.

"How did she know?" I muttered. I opened the duffel back and gasped. Oh. My. Gods. This was ridiculous! I cursed and chose an outfit that was the least ridiculously fashionable. Trust Aphrodite to be a good patron. I knew I should have picked a different patron, but Aphrodite seemed fun. I guess I will have to put up with her for eternity now. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I sighed and looked myself in the mirror. I brushed my hair into a side braid and twined a gold ribbon in with the braid. I was also making sure my make-up was perfect. Beautiful, but understated, was the look I was going for. I had chosen a dark chocolate brown shirt with light blue skinny jeans and chocolate brown, light-weight sneakers.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of doing make-up Aphrodite let me go. _I look nice,_ I thought, _surely I can impress some boy._

I wish I had not tried so hard. As I stepped out of the cabin, I nearly ran into a boy passing in front. He stumbled back, with a bow and a gasp, not taking his eyes off me.

"Um, sorry, my lady." He mumbled, scurrying away. I blinked in confusion. I shrugged and kept walking, I passed the same boy near a cabin that looked like solid gold, and the kid was whispering to some other boys and gesturing in my direction. That cabin was Apollo's, no doubt. He was always so flashy. I nodded and continued on my way to a large pavilion where some campers were gathering.

It seemed like forever, but I finally reached the marble pavilion. I almost slammed my toe into a fissure into the ground, but I managed to step over the thing. Hatred radiated off of that thing. I glanced up, and found that Nico boy watching me carefully. I nodded, and he returned my nod and looked back down. I found my way to where Percy was sitting and I sat down next to him. He looked surprised.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

He shook his head quickly. "Not at all!" he blurted out, causing me to let out a small laugh.

"I am not going to blast you to smithereens for refusing me something." I said, grinning.

"Nah, it's fine, really." He replied with a glance in Annabeth's direction. She looked kinda miffed. Oops.

"Uh. I hope your girlfriend does not think I am trying to steal you." I muttered.

Percy just laughed, "She gets jealous easily. But I don't _think_ she will try to kill you."

I nodded, wondering if he was being serious about the 'I don't _think _she will try to kill you.' But I decided not to dwell on it, so I fell silent. In a few minutes the rest of the campers filed in, and a few seemed disappointed that I was sitting at the table where there was only one camper. Which is probably why I was sitting here in the first place, guys. These golden plates appeared and I got hold of one and turned it over in my hands. But Percy placed a finger to his lips as Chiron stood up.

"Today, we welcome Αναστασία Βικτορια Ήρα Eξουσία to our camp." He paused and bowed to me. "Her presence either means many deadly, destructive dangers which requires the powers of gods, are coming here, or the gods are deciding to bless us with their presence." There was silence. Gee, way to make me feel welcome. "Dig in!" he added after a moment of silence.

There was a jumble of words and food started appearing on plates. Percy asked for something that looked like steak, brisket, he called it. And… what the heck? Blue coke? Odd. I guess it was a Poseidon thing. I stared at my plate for a few moments, not knowing what to eat. I was starving, and I was tempted to order what Percy got, but I needed something a bit more nourishing for someone like me. So, naturally, I asked for nectar and ambrosia. I got some weird stares as small cubes appeared on my plate, but I ignored them. When everyone had gotten food, we all stood up and filed past these bronze plate looking things and scraped food into them, each campers whispering a prayer to their parent. I stopped for a moment, wondering if I should, but I decided I could send something to Aphrodite. I slid some ambrosia squares into the fire, and said a small prayer to Aphrodite. _Please, just let me be accepted by the kids at camp. _I thought sadly. I went back to my seat and dug in. I cannot describe what the ambrosia tasted like. I can't, I am sorry. Nectar and ambrosia taste different to gods than humans, or demi-gods, because it was made for the gods and it is pretty much the only food gods eat, so ambrosia would be our favorite food… etc. Suffice to say it tasted really good. My goblet filled with a clear liquid, the nectar, which I took a sip of. It was also very good. I sat, quietly for a few moments, eating and drinking. Percy kept glancing at me like I was going to explode, and several kids copied that. I finally glanced back at him, with an annoyed look.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I muttered.

"I keep thinking you are a demi-god. If demi-gods eat too much, they get incinerated." He said, with a shrug as the golden plates and goblets were cleared away.

"Right then." I muttered as Chiron went back to stand at the front of the pavilion.

"Well, I hope you all had a good meal. I would like to welcome our newcomers, and I hope you all get a good night's sleep." He smiled and trotted off towards a large house. All the campers started to stand and say goodnight to everyone. I stood too, and followed Percy to the exit of the pavilion after he had said goodnight to Annabeth. As he left the pavilion, I glanced up as some camper said goodnight and I stumbled over the fissure in the floor, and would have fallen if Nico had not somehow appeared and caught me. I froze, stunned for a moment, before Nico tipped me back, right-side up.

"Thank you very much." I said, with a nod.

He gave a tiny smile. "I guess it would not look good for a supposed goddess to trip and fall on her first day." he said, turning away. "Good night." He called back, over his shoulder.

Well, that was abrupt.

"You will have to forgive Nico." I voice said behind me. I whirled around and saw Annabeth standing behind me. "He has problems with people."

"Di immortals, girl!" I cursed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She frowned. "Sorry. But I wanted to ask you…" she paused for a moment.

"No. I am not stealing your boyfriend." I supplied.

She nodded. "Thanks. After all we have been through, I do not want to lose him again." She muttered, her eyes suddenly turning dark, along with her thoughts.

I nodded. "Of course I won't." I said, soothingly.

She smiled. Good night." She muttered stepping out of the pavilion.

I shook myself and jogged down the hill towards the Poseidon cabin. At the door, I almost slammed into the same kid I hit earlier.

"Again?" I groaned exasperatedly.

"Sorry. My name is Damien. My dad is Apollo." He said, holding out his hand.

I took his hand, and shook it. "A pleasure." I muttered with a nod. He took the hint, and left. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the cabin, and found Percy sitting on his bed, staring at a pen. "What is that?" I asked.

He sat up and stuck the pen on a night table placed at the head of his bed. "My sword." He supplied with a yawn as he crawled under his blankets.

I nodded, getting used to the abrupt 'good nights' of the campers. I climbed the ladder and lay down on my bed. I slipped off my clothes and shoved them in my bag and managed to put on a nightgown the right way, which was surprising, since it was dark in the cabin. "Good night, Percy." I yawned. My eyelids slid closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
